Never Forget The Dream
by frostyfreezyfreeze54
Summary: Thank You, Heavenly's first-ever very special episode. Martin Luther King Jr. was the inspiration to an entire generation. But one thing you must realize: Some don't want to embrace King or his legacy. In fact, some choose to spit on it. Required reading.


_Thank You, Heavenly_

Theme Song: "Let It Roll" by Divide The Day

SEASON 1

EPISODE 19

Segway Segment: RK Treks Through History

Airdate: August 24, 2013

Title: Never Forget The Dream (Very Special Episode)

Satire: Racial prejudice, 50th anniversary of Dr. Martin Luther King Jr.'s "March On Washington," impact the march had on America

NOTE: The original song that played in the end credits ("The Ave." by Run-DMC) has been changed to better reflect the theme of this episode.

(A quote from Dr. King himself is shown on the screen with a black background)

"The ultimate measure of a man is not where he stands in moments of comfort and convenience, but where he stands at times of challenge and controversy."-Dr. Martin Luther King, Jr.

SCENE 1

The Saltalamacchia Household

Interior Living Room

Seattle, Washington

(Wade is making picket signs and flyers promoting the March On Washington's golden anniversary)

SPARKY: Hey, Wade, you want to go to Ike's with the guys?

WADE: Nah, I'm still working on preparations for the anniversary.

SPARKY: OK.

BUSTER: What anniversary?

SPARKY: The anniversary of Martin Luther King's "I Have A Dream" speech.

BUSTER: Who's Martin Luther King?

WADE: Quite possibly the crown jewel of the Civil Rights Movement?

(Buster gives Wade a blank stare)

WADE: Promoted equality for black people everywhere?

(blank stare)

WADE: The guy who did all those marches and said "I have a dream..."

BUSTER: Oh, that guy. What dream?

RK: The dream that blacks and whites could live in harmony, and that man should be judged not by the color of their skin, but by the content of their character.

SPARKY: Exactly.

WADE: This Wednesday is a huge occasion. The March On Washington is possibly the most definitive moment in American history. Think of all the great things we couldn't have accomplished without it.

RK: Yeah, with racism still alive, radio stations would have never given hip-hop a chance, Michael Jordan probably wouldn't even be allowed to play in the NBA, people would boycott _The Cosby Show _being allowed to air...

SPARKY: And without Dr. King, chances are Obama would not be in office today.

BUSTER: Wow, this Dr. King guy sounds really cool.

WADE: Buster, this is the kind of stuff they teach you in social studies. Weren't you paying attention to that unit?

(Buster has a thought bubble, which is nothing but television static)

BUSTER: Guess I was asleep for that unit. And anyway, if I really need a history lesson, I'll just watch _Nick News With Linda Ellerbee._

RK: That show hasn't been relevant since 2002. I mean, I swear to you, I don't even know when it's on anymore.

WADE: You know, they did a special episode on Dr. King. You should check it out on YouTube.

BUSTER: OK, I will.

SPARKY: So what are you going to do after you finish all these flyers?

WADE: Well, I'm going to post them up around town. They're broadcasting the 2013 March on Saturday at the KeyArena, and I'm spreading the word.

RK: Wait, Wade, are you sure that's a good idea?

WADE: Of course. People need to learn about these things.

RK: Yeah, but some people don't want to learn. Trust me, there are lots of people in these parts that are pretty racist.

WADE: Look, RK, I know you're watching my back and I appreciate it, but I think I know what I'm doing.

SPARKY: Yeah, Wade, trying to educate racists is like trying to get Cimorelli to follow you on Twitter. They just have too much pride to do it.

BUSTER: By the way, Cimorelli is performing on _Good Morning America_ on the anniversary of the March.

SPARKY: Really, I didn't know. Thank you. Wow, our daughters are going to be stars.

BUSTER: It was just yesterday I was wiping the snot from Dani's nose and changing Amy's diaper.

SPARKY: I think that was yesterday.

BUSTER: Oh, because in it...

SPARKY: Yeah.

BUSTER: I keep thinking Amy constantly soils her...

RK: WHAT THE (BLEEP) ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?!

SPARKY: Oh, the other day we started writing stories about what it would be like if Cimorelli was a bunch of little kids and we were the parents.

WADE: Who's the mommy?

BUSTER: We haven't worked that out yet. We're settling for life partners at the moment.

(long pause)

RK: Anyway, Wade, if you really think people should know about this stuff, go ahead and do what you want. Just be careful.

WADE: Sure. Thanks buddy.

SPARKY: Come on, let's head to Ike's.

SCENE 2

("Pause" by Run-DMC playing in the background)

A montage of scenes are shown of Wade handing out flyers and taping them up wherever he can. He, however, begins to get carried away and starts going into the deeper, poorer areas of the city (where racism and other forms of prejudice reign)

SCENE 3

Ike's Ice Cream Emporium

Interior Dining Area

Seattle, Washington

("Self-Destruction" by the Stop The Violence Movement, consisting of Boogie Down Productions, Heavy D, Kool Moe Dee, Stetsasonic, Just-Ice, Doug E. Fresh, MC Lyte, and Public Enemy, playing in the background)

The boys are having their specialty: Vanilla caramel milkshakes, with extra caramel.

BUSTER: Is it me, or have the songs here at Ike's been very...political lately?

(looking at the straw he's playing with) SPARKY: It's you.

(Sparky slyly smiles and keeps on slurping his shake)

RK: I know, right? It's kind of unnerving.

SPARKY: It's just until after the March On Washington anniversary. Besides, it's not like Woody is playing only political songs. Adelitas Way was in rotation.

BUSTER: Yeah, but that was over 40 minutes ago. I wish there was a political song that I liked.

RK: Ah, buck up, my star-crossed honey flake. I'm sure Woody has something good next.

BUSTER: Squeezing.

RK: Sorry.

("Rebel Without A Pause" by Public Enemy playing in the background)

Buster hears the three horn stabs and the turntable scratching, then Chuck D say "Yes, the rhythm, the rebel/Without a pause, I'm lowering my level" over James Brown's "Funky Drummer" and a scary whistling trumpet glissando from "The Grunt" by The J.B.'s. He's immediately hooked.

BUSTER: What is this? It sounds terrifying. Like Armageddon. And I like it.

RK: I think that's "Rebel Without A Pause" by Public Enemy.

BUSTER: I hear Wade play Public Enemy all the time. But never this song. What album is this off of?

SPARKY: Their 1988 album _It Takes A Nation Of Millions To Hold Us Back_. People say that album changed the sound of rap music forever.

RK: Yeah. It experimented with faster tempos and had social commentary. In my honest opinion, I think the golden age of hip-hop started with _Nation Of Millions_.

SPARKY: I don't think Buster cares.

(Buster is bobbing his head repeatedly to "Rebel Without A Pause")

WOODY: Here.

BUSTER: What's this?

WOODY: A 12-inch vinyl record of "Rebel." Keep it.

BUSTER: Wow. Thanks Mean Joe.

WOODY: Buster, for the last time, I'm Woody, the proprietor of this store, not "Mean" Joe Greene.

BUSTER: I know. I just like reciting famous commercials when the chance arises.

SCENE 4

The Plague Area

Exterior Dark Alley

Seattle, Washington

("Eugene Paints It Black" by Jim Lang playing in the background)

WADE: Wow, RK was not kidding. This neighborhood is a mess. Like Run's BMW during his depression, or Roman Polanski's basement.

(A police siren is constantly heard)

WADE: I guess I can just hang a flyer here.

(Wade's attempt to hang the flyer is stopped by a larger, older white guy, presumably in high school)

WHITE GUY: Marty's the name, beating people up is my game. So what is a nigger like you doing in these parts?

(Wade hears RK in his mind, saying "He said nigger. Run.")

WADE: Just...hanging...a flyer.

MARTY: Martin Luther King...March On Washington anniversary? Kid, nobody here cares about the damn anniversary! Dr. King was a nigger who was killed because of how much he lied to society. He actually thought black people deserved respect. No. Colored people don't deserve respect. They deserve to burn in Hell like the Lord intended.

WADE: You misinformed bastard. I may not be white like you, but that gives you no right to treat my race as inferior. In fact, here are the supposed "colored people" who deserve respect: Dr. King himself, Malcolm X, Shirley Chisholm, Frederick Douglass, Thurgood Marshall, Maya Angelou, Nelson Mandela, Muhammad Ali, Huey P. Newton, and President Barack Obama himself. All of these people are not colored. They're not Negros. They're African-American heroes. So the next time you bring your racist garbage into my atmosphere, learn about the damn culture, you son of a bitch. And put on some deodorant, you smell like a dead squirrel.

MARTY: Yo, Josh, Pete.

JOSH: What, Marty?

MARTY: This African jungle boy is trying to spread this King garbage around here.

PETE: Yo, you know what we do to worthless niggers like you?

WADE: What?

PETE: We take them out.

(Wade tries to run away, but Josh grabs him and the three guys brutally assault Wade)

Pretty soon, more racist white guys come to beat down Wade. Somehow, he escapes, but Marty hits him with a Budweiser bottle throws him into a mirror.

MARTY: Lanny, get the spray paint. Rollins, Reigns, Shield Mode.

(Josh and Pete respond to the code, and the three give an unconscious Wade a Triple Powerbomb, Shield-style)

To add insult to injury, Lanny takes the can of black spray paint and writes "NIGGER" on Wade's sweater vest, spits on him, and punts him in the skull like a football. The crew of white guys leave the scene celebrating while Wade is on the ground, motionless and slowly losing blood.

SEGWAY SEGMENT

"RK Treks Through History"

RK: Hello, I'm RK Jennings. Now I know that last scene was hard to watch, but we need to transition. In honor of the March On Washington's 50th anniversary, I think it would be cool to look at other defining moments in American history.

1947: Jackie Robinson breaks color barrier in Major League Baseball, opening the door for other black players to join MLB teams

1963: President John F. Kennedy assassinated by Lee Harvey Oswald in Dallas, Texas; Vice President Lyndon B. Johnson sworn in the same day

1964: Civil Rights Act goes into effect

1965: Malcolm X assassinated at the Audubon Ballroom in Harlem, New York

1966: Huey P. Newton and Bobby Seale found Black Panther Party in Oakland, California

1967: Thurgood Marshall becomes first-ever black Justice of the U.S. Supreme Court

1968: Dr. Martin Luther King, Jr. assassinated by James Earl Ray in Memphis, Tennessee

1968: Democratic presidential candidate Robert F. Kennedy assassinated by Sirhan Sirhan in Los Angeles, California

1972: Shirley Chisholm becomes the first-ever black major-party candidate to run for U.S. President

1980: John Lennon assassinated by Mark David Chapman in New York, New York

1986: Dr. King's birthday observed as a national holiday for the first time on January 20

1988: Washington Redskins quarterback Doug Williams becomes the first-ever African-American quarterback to play in a Super Bowl, leading the Redskins to the Vince Lombardi Trophy in a 42-10 spanking of John Elway's Denver Broncos in San Diego

1992: Policemen who assaulted motorist Rodney King acquitted, Los Angeles Riots break out

2008: Barack Obama becomes the first-ever African-American U.S. President

SCENE 5

The Newman Condominium

Interior Living Room

Seattle, Washington

(Buster is playing "Rebel Without A Pause" constantly, annoying Sparky and RK)

SPARKY: I'm getting a tumor the size of a baseball.

RK: Buster, I love you, but could you please give that song a rest? You've been playing it since we got here.

BUSTER: Hold on a minute. This is the best part. TERMINATOR X!

(Buster is referring to Terminator X's scratching of "Rock N' Roll Dude" by Chubb Rock. It was referred to as the "Transformers Scratch" because it sounded like the noise the Autobots made when they transformed on _Transformers_)

(annoyed) BUSTER: TERMINATE IT!

SPARKY: So, RK, what's worse? This, or the time D.W. played "Crazy Bus" over and over again?

RK: Luckily, Buster hasn't made me kill him yet, so my pick is D.W.

SPARKY: I don't know. I think D.W. was tame compared to this.

(The phone rings)

RK: Talk to me. Yeah, this is RK Jennings. Dr. Goldstein, what's the problem?

(Buster even stops playing "Rebel")

RK: What?! OK, we're coming right now!

(RK frantically slams the phone down, and his hands start trembling)

BUSTER: What happened?

(long pause)

(on the brink of tears) RK: Wade's in the hospital. Some guys attacked him.

(Sparky and Buster are in shock)

SCENE 6

Seattle Children's

Interior Waiting Room

Seattle, Washington

The boys are waiting for the doctor to come with the results on Wade's condition. RK is beyond steamed, kicking the walls and screaming. Buster is a nervous wreck, and Sparky is just trying to keep the peace.

SPARKY: RK, please calm down. The doctor said the chances of Wade dying are slim.

RK: THAT'S NOT THE DAMN POINT! Our friend was assaulted tonight by a bunch of racist bastards and I couldn't do anything to stop it! When I find those guys...

BUSTER: RK, what can you possibly do? You're eight, these guys are probably older than KG.

RK: Which is why I plan to take a golf club, whack them with it senseless, and BEAT THE DEMONS OUT OF THEM! What the hell are these parents teaching their kids?

SPARKY: Look, RK, these guys are just ignorant punks who can't respect anything different because they weren't taught to respect anything different.

RK: Well, it's freaking disgusting. I mean, I know guys that make racist jokes and don't mean it, but this is just plain prejudice. This is prejudiced endangerment and IT'S BULLSHIT!

(RK starts crying)

RK: What if they killed him tonight? They put his life in danger because of their racist heads stuck straight up their asses!

(Buster hugs RK)

BUSTER: It's going to be OK. It's going to be OK.

RK: How could they do this? How could anyone ever do this to Wade?

BUSTER: Don't worry, one day, those punks will get theirs. And it's going to come sooner rather than later.

(Sparky can't keep waiting and starts pounding on Dr. Goldstein's door)

SPARKY: DOC, COME ON, WHAT THE (BLEEP) IS GOING ON IN THERE?!

(Dr. Goldstein comes out of the room at last)

DR. GOLDSTEIN: Hello, Mr. MacDougal. Glad you and your little friends could make it.

SPARKY: So, what's the verdict?

DR. GOLDSTEIN: Well, Wade has a concussion, broken ribs, and a herniated disk. He will be given full surgical treatment, but it will be awhile before he's fully mobile.

BUSTER: How long?

DR. GOLDSTEIN: About three weeks.

RK: He might miss the trip to Vegas.

SPARKY: Could we please see him?

DR. GOLDSTEIN: Go ahead. Hey, Newman.

BUSTER: Yeah, doc?

DR. GOLDSTEIN: No matter what, don't touch anything. I know you have a habit of breaking things.

BUSTER: Breaking things? Poppycock!

(Buster puts his hands out for emphasis, and ends up breaking a woman's pocket mirror)

BUSTER: I'll do my best.

(Wade is responsive, but hurting all over)

WADE: RK, I should've listened to you. You can't educate racists.

RK: No, Wade, it's my fault. I should've told you something before you left.

WADE: What?

RK: Two years ago, KG was beaten by a group of black guys because he was white. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and they nearly dissected him. It was disgusting. I mean, I was anti-racist before, but that was the last straw. You can crack a couple racist jokes and the most I'll tell you is "shut the (bleep) up about that" but after today, I need to do something.

SPARKY: RK, maybe you shouldn't get involved.

WADE: Sparky's right. There's nothing we can do, RK. No matter how many people celebrate the 50th anniversary of the March, there will still be racists.

RK: Well, it's time we take action and teach these racists. Because you know what they say: It takes a nation of millions to hold us back.

(Sparky and Wade smile)

BUSTER: Oh, really?

(imitating Michael Yarmush and Bruce Dinsmore, respectively) SPARKY AND RK: BUSTER!

(Buster starts rocking out to "Rebel Without A Pause" on his iPod, much to Sparky and RK's disgust, while Wade tries to jam)

("Fight The Power" by Public Enemy playing in the background)

Sparky, Buster, and RK are continuing Wade's plan to not only go see the 2013 March at the KeyArena, but to educate misinformed people at the same time about racism. Some of the picket signs include:

"Stop Spending Your Life Being A Color"

"King Was A Legend, Why Is He Still Treated Like Dirt?"

"Learn The Facts: Racism Hurts"

"We're All On The Same Team"

The boys even get Manny (who realizes how devastating his xenophobic behavior can be), Will, and Travis to join in. Also, several residents of several Seattle neighborhoods plan to join in the "boycott." The dress code is to dress up like a member of Public Enemy's security team, the S1W (Security of the First World). RK, the brainchild of the operation, is dressed like S1W leader Professor Griff. On the day the March is to be broadcast, the anti-racist team carry their picket signs to the KeyArena.

SECURITY GUARD: What is the meaning of all this?

RK: I'll tell ya, me and my friends are here to see history!

SECURITY GUARD: Yes, but this is inappropriate. It promotes black nationalism, anarcho-syndicalism, and Marxism all at once. I demand this crap end and you guys go back home to fix yourselves!

BUSTER: One, I don't know at all what anarcho-syndicalifragilisticexpialidocious or Marxism is. And second, we're taking a stand! Our friend was beaten by white bastards because they don't think Dr. King deserves any credit for what he did for this great country.

POLICEMAN: He's right. Hello, I'm Captain Davenport.

SPARKY: Seattle's finest!

POLICEMAN #2: And this Greek god of a man you see before you is Lieutenant Murtaugh. We...uh...found the punks who attacked your friend.

CPT. DAVENPORT: I was supposed to say that. Damn. Anyway, meet Marty, Pete, Josh, and Lanny. The perpetrators.

LT. MURTAUGH: And the ones who committed the offense.

CPT. DAVENPORT: That's what perpetrators mean. The perpetrator is the person who committed the crime. You want to make captain, you need to be sharper than that.

LT. MURTAUGH: What, we're going to have a PBS Kids moment or something?

CPT. DAVENPORT: Look, do you guys have anything to say to these guys before we book them?

RK: I have some words. Yo, pencilnecked boy? Come here.

(RK pulls Marty by the hair)

RK: I hope they take you to jail and you rot in Hell like the racist sideways-thinking numbskull you are. I don't know what your bastard parents taught you, but when you beat up Wade, you beat me up. You beat Sparky and Buster up. And you beat up an entire culture. A culture of people that went through Hell for equality. They survived bombs, racial slurs, dogs, and the KKK. And you have the freaking AUDACITY to sit there and beat up a little kid. You're a disgusting son of a bitch and I hope to God you have kids so they can see what a worthless slimeball you really are. NOW GET OUT OF MY DAMN FACE!

(The mock S1W cheers; Sparky kicks Pete low, Buster spits in Lanny's eye, Josh gets Budweiser sprayed in his face, and the Davenport/Murtaugh team takes the boys away)

BUSTER: Looks like we couldn't fight the power.

(The mock S1W leaves)

SECURITY GUARD: Wait! What just happened was...pretty moving. You guys really care about Dr. King, huh?

SPARKY: We do. We're down for what he stood for and what he did for civil rights.

SECURITY GUARD: Well, who cares if you look like some cheap Black Panthers? Come on in!

(The cheering starts up again)

BUSTER: Cheap Black Panthers?

SPARKY: I know, right?

(The camera pans to the sky while an audio clip of Dr. King is played where he says: "Free at last, free at last, thank God almighty, WE ARE FREE AT LAST!")

PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT

SPARKY: Hi, I'm Sparky MacDougal.

BUSTER: I'm Buster Newman.

RK: I'm Ryan Kennedy Jennings.

WADE: And I'm Wade Saltalamacchia.

BUSTER: This month, we celebrate the 50th anniversary of Dr. King's "I Have A Dream" speech and the March On Washington as a whole. We made this episode in honor of MLK himself.

RK: This episode showed that the job is not done yet. The ugly truth is, racism is still alive and well. And nobody deserves to be prejudiced because of their race, creed, orientation, or ethnicity.

WADE: We make jokes that are controversial and unsuitable for younger audiences. But tonight, we wanted to get serious. It's our job as people to educate the next generation who don't understand what people like King, Malcolm, Chisholm, and the Black Panthers did for not only African-Americans, but for society.

SPARKY: Know the facts about culture and never treat someone as second-class because of the color of their skin, no matter how old you are.

TESTICULAR SOUND EXPRESS: Good night from everybody on _Thank You, Heavenly_.

(We cut right into Music Time With Steve Songs)

KIDS: Music Time!

STEVE SONGS: With Steve Songs.

("Erase Racism" by Kool G. Rap & DJ Polo featuring Big Daddy Kane and Biz Markie playing in the end credits)

©2013 ANDERSON PRODUCTIONS

50 YEARS LATER, WE STILL REMEMBER THE DREAM


End file.
